Disastrous Chance or Fate?
by Four Leafed Fortune
Summary: An eevee's and an absol's fates collide.
1. A Bad Impression

Disclaimer: I bought a couple pokemon games. Not pokemon in general, but it counts for something, right?

**Chapter 1: A Bad Impression**

The sound of footsteps echoed around an eevee as she quickly ran through the small town. The eevee's chocolate colored eyes scanned the shops looking for the Kecleon Shop.

Joy glittered in the same eyes as they caught sight of the familiar shop, almost all of the towns she had traveled through had a Kecleon Shop. It was a constant thing sometimes even appearing in mystery dungeons.

The eevee quickly skipped over to the shop only to catch a kecleon, most likely the store owner, in the middle of a discussion with a vulpix.

"Have you heard about the news of a thief near town?" asked the kecleon.

"I must say I haven't. What is the newest news?" asked the vulpix in an apathetic tone of voice.

The kecleon seemingly unaware of his customer's lack of interest continued. "Apparently an absol has been robbing Pokémon around town. Isn't that intriguing?"

The eevee's ears twitched slightly when she heard the kecleon say absol. Whether it was disbelief or terror she couldn't tell. Absol were legendary for one thing and only one. They often showed up right before disasters occurred (it was often a topic of debate if they caused the disaster or could just sense it). These disasters weren't just little disasters they were run for the hills kind of disasters.

"An absol? It probably was made up by someone to scare some gullible Pokémon. Can I have my reviver seed now?" the vulpix asked disgust coating her voice at the mention of an absol.

Disappointment and hurt appeared on the kecleon's face at vulpx's thoughtless comment. He reached behind her and handed the vulpix a reviver seed.

Before the vulpix even had a chance to turn to leave the eevee quickly jumped next to her interrupting the conversation.

"Wait! Who saw the absol? Does an absol sighting mean a disaster is going to happen? Have exploration teams tried catching the absol?" the eevee asked, her questions overflowing from her mouth.

The kecleon smiled secretly glad to finally found someone interested in his latest news. Just when he was about to answer the vulpix interrupted. "Since you were listening oh so closely to our conversation I'm sure you can take my place."

The eevee watched as the vuplix stormed off, her tails shaking back and forth with suppresses rage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would chase her off," the eevee said.

"Don't worry about it. Aria is always like that, but she grows on you after a while. A long while," the kecleon laughed.

He continued smiling and said, "My name is Perry and I'm assuming you just don't go by eevee."

"Nope, my name is Autumn," the eevee said with a smile.

"Well, to answer your questions from earlier one of my earlier customers saw him. Said it gave him a huge fright especially since he was robbing a charizard. Second, no it does not mean a disasters going to happen. If this is the same absol whose been wandering around everywhere and disasters don't happen wherever he goes. Through some Pokémon have said he's as bad as a disaster himself since he frightens innocent Pokémon and takes everything of value from them. Third, yes, many exploration teams have tried but he either escapes or defeats them. If my memory serves correctly his rank is a star eight."

Autumn's eyes widened in shock, star eights were practically unheard of. They are strong, vicious and also attract many exploration teams to fight them because the rewards for defeating them are so wonderful.

Perry's face filled with joy as he saw the fascinated expression and the young eevee's face. He has always delighted in gossip, both hearing it and telling it, it was one of the many reasons he worked in Kecleon Shop.

"I also remember someone telling me he lived on the top floor in the Ice Fortress. Don't know why anyone would want to through. That place is abundant with avalanches, earthquakes and is filled with many dangerous Pokémon." Perry said with a grin.

Autumn stayed silent for a couple minutes reflecting on what she had just heard.

"So, are you going to buy anything," Perry said after a long silence.

"Oh! Of course! May I have three oran berries and one big apple?" Autumn asked shocked out of her silence.

"Of course! Are you planning to go on a long journey?" Perry asked while searching for her requested items.

"Yep! I want to see as much of the world as I can," Autumn said her eyes glazing over as her imagination swept her away to unknown lands.

"Well we don't you join an exploration team or get training at a guild to start one? It would be much easier and safer to see the world not to mention that you would be given rewards for doing it." Perry said after locating a big apple.

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable with joining a team and I'm not strong enough to start one. So..." Autumn sighed.

"Too bad. Well, this all adds up to 110 poke coins," Perry said with a smile that looked a bit greedy.

"Um... can we change that to 70 poke coins that is kind of all I have," Autumn stated sheepish.

Perry's face hardened and said, "I will take off two of the oran berries, then you should have enough."

Autumn looked back and forth from her empty bag and 70 poke coins.

Perry noticed her hesitation and smiled. "Your scarf is rather pretty I'm sure it would catch a good price if you don't want to give up your money."

Autumn froze and looked down at her sea blue scarf. "I'm really sorry, but it's too important to sell. Here is the money."

Autumn handed over all the poke coins she had. _There goes breakfast tomorrow, _she thought with a sigh.

She gave Perry a pained smile as she walked away with none of her previous energy. Any she had held on to was thinking about the lack of food she had for the next few days.

* * *

Autumn quickly left for the next town. She was deeply concerned with the money-grubbing town. Really how was an oran berry 20 poke coins each. They were ripping her off! She could see why a thief would be located around the town. Autumn's internal complaining was interrupted by a faint clunk in the distance.

Her sensitive ears twitched as they picked up a cry coming from the same direction. She instantly started running toward the sound. Faint memories stirred in the back of her mind but she pushed them down. There was no need to remember the past.

The scene Autumn stumbled upon was unexpected to say the least. A white creature a bit larger than her was attacking an . . . acorn? The white Pokémon seemed to sense her presence and turned to face her. Autumn didn't know whether to be grateful for a better look or terrified that she caught its attention. It was covered entirely in white fur except for a gray tail, a charcoal colored face and a long horn coming out from the right side of the Pokémon's face. But the thing about it that caught her attention the most and chilled her to her very bones were its eyes. They were cold and ruthless but also as red as a luminous rose.

Autumn could feel her body trembling but whatever daze she had been in was broken as she spotted the acorn trying to run away while the unknown Pokémon was distracted.

As the Pokémon began to turn back to is prey obviously thinking Autumn was not a threat her heart was filled with a foreign rage.

"Hey!" Autumn yelled hoping to distract the white Pokémon.

It turned back towards her annoyance and boredom clearly showing in its eyes. "Yes?" its voice asked filled with so much cold that she was suspecting it was an ice-type.

Autumn drew a blank for what to do next. She really hadn't planned this out.

"Don't hurt the acorn!" she yelled. She immediately felt incredibly stupid.

"Acorn? You aren't the brightest are you?" the potential ice-type said with either amusement or annoyance in its voice. Autumn couldn't really tell.

Anger flooded through her. She was scared and now embarrassed. This day wasn't going onto her Best Day List. Her muscles tensed as she attempted to tackle the Pokémon.

"Don't! He is the absol!" Acorn yelled in the distance.

The recently classified absol was ready for attack as his horn glowed with energy as he slashed her. She fell over to weak to get up after one hit. As blackness coated her vision the last thing she remembered was being surprised that the thief was an absol which was a dark-type not an ice-type.

* * *

The absol looked at the collapsed eevee with an indifferent gaze before turning back to the seedot, not an acorn but it was the Acorn Pokémon. The seedot was trembling trying to blend in with the tree roots it had managed to run to while the eevee was distracting the absol. The seedot kept throwing tear-filled glances at the fallen eevee.

A twinge of an emotion in the absol's heart as he saw the seedot cry over a Pokémon that it had never crossed paths with before. The twinge returned doubled in strength. What was it? Regret? No, the eevee brought it on herself. Sorrow? No, the eevee would recover. Resentment? The absol quickly shook his head erasing all the pointless thoughts.

He drew his attention back to the seedot or more specifically the reason he had targeted the seedot. An old coin probably worth a fortune that it was wearing. It was glittering, mocking the absol.

He prepared his night slash, the same move he had knocked out the eevee with, and approached the seedot. The seedot then began trembling in fear it threw down the glittering coin along with all the money it had.

The absol grabbed the coin and poke coins, then he nodded at the seedot. The seedot looked relieved then quickly climbed up a nearby tree to hide.

The absol scoffed at the seedot's behavior. He then began contemplating the difference in the bravery (or was it foolishness) between the eevee and the seedot as he wandered back to the Ice Fortress.

* * *

Large chocolate colored eyes opened.

Then blinked once.

Then twice.

Then three times until their owner remembered why she was in the middle of a forest with a large bruise.

Autumn sat straight up and gave a slight yelp from the pain.

"Um... Excuse me," a rather large oak tree said. Autumn screeched and leapt to her feet. Wincing as her side radiated pain.

What Autumn didn't plan on was her screech startling the voice's owner and causing it to fall out of the tree.

What Autumn also didn't realize was the voice was coming from directly above her which meant the owner of said voice landed on her.

"Ow," she muttered weakly.

"S..orry," the object of her most recent pain said.

As the object of pain got off her back she realized that it was the acorn she had tried to help.

"Oh, Acorn it's you," Autumn stated lightly.

"Yeah, I stayed here until you woke up so I could have a chance to thank you for trying to help me. So.. Thank you," the acorn muttered shyly.

"No, it was my choice. Did the absol leave you alone?" Autumn awkwardly. She had never been in a situation where she was talking to an acorn about a thieving Disaster Pokémon.

Even in her head it sounded a little ridiculous.

"No, he kind of . . . took a family heirloom," the acorn in question said blushing cherry red from Autumn's attention. Autumn's hopeful face immediately fell in both shame and disappointment.

"But having you there made me feel better. And you did your best there was nothing you could have done. The absol was too strong." After seeing his first tactic didn't work the acorn tried a new approach.

"My name is Charlie," the seedot said hoping a change in topic what cheer her up.

"Autumn. My name is Autumn!" Autumn yelled finding newfound strength from the words. She started laughing and laughing.

_Did she have amnesia or something?_ Charlie thought confused by Autumn's joy in saying her own name.

"The absol took your family heirloom, right?" Autumn asked determination building in her eyes.

"Yeah, a rare coin," Charlie said a bad feeling building up inside him.

"Okay! I will get it back for you!" Autumn yelled running down the path. Right when she was about to disappear from sight she skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Where is this absol anyway?" Autumn asked.

* * *

Autumn shivered even through her thick fur was shielding her from most of the cold. As she approached the Ice Fortress doubt and anticipation began rearing their heads. But as soon as she set eyes on the Ice Fortress itself all the feelings disappeared and she also realized why someone would want to live in the Ice Fortress. If they were strong enough.

It resembled more of a castle than a fortress. Made exclusively of ice blue crystals it drew the light toward it then reflected it back out. Its main parts soared into the air making the Ice Fortress look regal. It was both intimidating and welcoming, but overall it was the most beautiful sight Autumn had ever seen.

Autumn steeled her courage, walked up to the large glass-like doors and then pushed them open with all the strength she had.

* * *

**AN: Hey!**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. If you haven't guessed this is my first story, so it would help me improve if you review. So, please review.**

**Thank you very much for taking time to read this.**

**-Four Leafed Fortune-**


	2. Journeys Aren't That Great

**AN: Hey, I just want to thank GilTano and death angel shadw kat for reviewing the first chapter. Well I made it to the second chapter, so yay! **

**By the way did anyone know whatsoever was a real word? I am kind of sad to report that I did not know that.**

**Disclaimer: I think the owners of Pokémon knew whatsoever was a word a long time ago, so I'm clearly not one of the owners.**

**Chapter 2: Journeys Aren't What They're Cracked Up To Be**

As Autumn slowly made her way through the doors to the first floor of the Ice Fortress, she was taken aback by what she saw inside.

Autumn had been in two mystery dungeons before the Ice Fortress and heard of many more than that. Everyone described them as mazes that change every time you enter the dungeon, but the first floor of the Ice Fortress did not fit that description whatsoever.

The entire first floor was a large room made entirety of smooth ice. When the light from the rising sun outside hit the ice a rainbow of colors appeared giving the room an enchanted feel. But feature that caught the eevee's eyes immediately was the ice statues that littered the room.

There were dozens of them in all different positions. Autumn noticed several different kinds of Pokémon like pichus, munchlaxs, azurills and many more. Autumn walked warily to a specific sculpture of two different Pokémon. It was a plusle and a minun holding hands and glaring straight ahead with utter hatred.

Autumn looked around wildly searching desperately for the stairs. Something about seeing the two Cheering Pokémon frozen in such fury had awaken a feeling of wrongness about the room.

Autumn spotted the stairs in the northeast corner of the room, right in front of a statue of a rattatta that was frozen in a position that made it look as if the rattatta was attempting to flee toward the stairs.

Autumn quickly ran forward trying to get to the stairs as fast of she possibly could. The Evolution Pokemon stopped in her tracks as the air in the room chilled to the point where she felt as if she was being frozen alive.

_Frozen alive, _Autumn thought dread worming its way into her heart. Autumn took a look at the ice sculptures in the room all frozen in positions and expressions that made them look so ... lifelike.

Autumn looked behind to where the cold feeling was coming from and came face to face with a creature that was a ball of pure rock covered in a thick layer of ice. Autumn immediately recognized the Pokémon as a glalie. A type of Pokémon notorious for freezing their victims.

Autumn gulped. For some reason she had though the Ice Fortress would be a piece of cake. Stupidly, she had never suspected that maybe other Pokémon besides the absol _live_ here. Let alone powerful Pokémon that could crush her with one blow.

The glalie stared at Autumn then smirked. Next thing Autumn knew an ice fang was heading in her direction.

The eevee yelped and swiftly jumped out of the way of the rapidly approaching glalie. The glalie turned and glared at the frightened eevee.

Autumn took her small success in a way a lady should. She smiled at the glalie and then used charm on the now enraged glalie. The charm hit the glalie head on but the Face Pokémon just shook it off as if it had no effect on it.

The young eevee's head tilted as she started seriously considering how far out of her league she was.

The glalie took advantage of Autumn's momentary distraction to fire an ice beam at her. Autumn looked up and saw the powerful move headed straight for her. Panic took hold of her keeping her in place. She wanted to run, to dodge, to do anything! But her traitorous body locked her in place as the ice beam hit her.

Autumn immediately felt the effects of the ice beam. It was freezing her, turning her into one of the statues. _I wonder what I will look like frozen?_ Autumn thought as hysteria took hold.

_It is cold. It is very cold in here, _the eevee thought as she shut her eyes as tight as they would go. If you couldn't see the nightmare maybe, just maybe, you will wake up. It was a stupid and impractical thought but Autumn had nothing else to give her hope.

-Line Break-

Unknown to Autumn there was something else coming to save her even through said person didn't know he was going to help her yet.

A certain absol just happened to be coming back from a successful robbery with a grand total of 24,047 poke coins. The rather happy thief was making his way to the Ice Fortress. The path there was safe and tranquil but also rather boring so the absol had resorted to tossing the bag of money up in the air then catching it for entertainment.

The absol slowly made his way up to the doors, the cold and the view of the Ice Fortress had lost its appeal some time ago. He walked into the first floor's only room with his usual dispassionate expression.

He looked around the room with cold eyes. The glalie had to be the sickest Pokémon here if it found this twisted room enjoyable. All the Pokémon had had been defeated by the glalie were frozen until some compassionate Pokémon knocked them out. The whole point of the room was for the glalie to show how strong he was.

The glalie appeared from behind one of his abundant statues and stared at the absol before disappearing again. The absol snorted. Even the brutal glalie was terrified of him!

The absol was about to move on to the next floor when a shade of blue caught his attention. While the Ice Fortress was filled with cold blues this one was different. This shade of blue resembled the blue of the magnificent sea being warmed by sunbeams. A shade he had seen just the other day.

Just like the other day the shade of blue was still a scarf and just like the other day it was on the same idiotic eevee that attacked him. The absol stared at the frozen eevee confused on why she would be here. It wasn't like he stole from her just the other Pokémon that he couldn't quite remember.

The eevee was frozen in a position of panic. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked terrified.

The glalie didn't seem happy about the attention the absol was giving its statues as it appeared once again from behind another statue. The Disaster Pokémon was oddly annoyed at this situation and he was partially sure it was the eevee's fault.

The glalie gradually started approaching the absol. It was sensing something different about the absol than usual.

The absol stared at the glalie as it approached clearly preparing for a fight. This action caused a deep primal rage to escape from its cage in the absol's heart. It was a type of rage that was born from mistreatment and hatred. Without thinking the absol used his ultimate move.

A haunting melody soon made its way into the ears of everyone in the large room. It was soft but loud. Fast but slow. The glalie froze after hearing it but when nothing happened he moved forward three steps. Three steps was all it took for the glalie and all the other Pokémon in the room to faint. That was the power of the move called perish song.

The absol sighed. A hard dull sound after the warmth and beauty of the perish song. Releasing the frozen Pokémon was one more good deed than he had meant to do. Ever.

They had done _nothing_ to deserve his help. It was all the eevee's fault. He didn't know how but the absol was certain that none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for her.

-Line Break-

Autumn slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on. "Not again!" Autumn yelled.

It was getting sad that she was getting used to being knocked out on a daily basis_. Maybe going after the absol was a bad idea after all_, she thought.

That one thought brought back a memory of Charlie, the Pokémon she barely knew but was still doing all of this for. Charlie had looked at her like she was insane when she said she was going to get his rare coin back from the absol. That expression, the one that said that there was no way she could succeed, was the reason she wanted to succeed so badly._ Where is Charlie now? _Autumn wondered briefly. if she got the coin back would she even be able to find him? Autumn dismissed that thought. She would figure it out later.

_The last time she had seen him was when he told her where to find the absol's hideout_, Autumn mused.

A sob, sharp and loud, pulled the Evolution Pokémon from her thoughts. She sat up and noticed there was a good two dozen Pokémon still knocked out, one dozen conscious but confused ,and she guessed around a dozen had run or flew as far away from the Ice Fortress as they could get.

Autumn was feeling rather confused herself. _What could have knocked out all the Pokémon?_ Autumn wondered. Thinking about the first floor brought back memories of an excruciating cold. _Huh,_ the eevee thought, _when I opened my eyes the nightmare was over._ It was kind of ironic in Autumn's opinion.

With that thought Autumn stood straight up. She would make it to the final floor of the dungeon and get back Charlie's coin! Autumn needed to do this, she wasn't clear on why but she wanted to prove she could do something.

If all the people who were statues -including herself Autumn thought with a shudder- were knocked out that meant the glalie was as well. Autumn quickly ran toward the foreboding doors and opened them. She was relieved to see the room was completely empty. She ran over to the staircase which was in the same location it was in last time she was here. She made her way to the second floor hoping it would be a normal mystery dungeon floor.

The young eevee let out a sigh of relief after she landed in a run-of-the-mill mystery dungeon room. Even better was that she had ended up in the room with the staircase. Autumn quickly rushed to the staircase and moved onto the third floor. Maybe her luck was finally turning around. It just needed to stay on the positive end of the spectrum until she hits the final floor which was the twelfth floor in this case.

On the third floor she arrived in a small empty room. Autumn dashed out of the room taking the first exit she saw. Trouble appeared as soon as she reached the next room. Trouble had actually taken the form of a rather large and ferocious looking houndoom. Its eyes were attempting to drill holes in her from the look of it, so Autumn did what any rational eevee would do in her situation. She ran away.

Autumn didn't know how long she could keep the running thing up, but the answer also appeared. This time as a skuntank. It was safe to say Autumn was sick of things "appearing".

_I'm done for_, Autumn thought as the two enemy Pokémon cornered her. The next thing Autumn was aware of was her prediction coming true as two flamethrowers were knocking her out.

-Line Break-

A bright light was working its way into Autumn's closed eyes and lights in eyes were apparently not good for sleeping. Autumn woke up with a groan caught in her throat. She shook her head forcing the memories to push away any thoughts of sleep.

The Evolution Pokémon stood straight out. _Third time is the charm,_ Autumn thought attempting to compel cheerfulness into her thoughts.

Autumn ran onto the first floor and ran into the glalie. She smiled weakly at its angry glare before taking off into a sprint towards the stairs. The glalie tried to keep up but the youthful eevee's adrenaline was working overtime. She easily reached the stairs and moved onto the second floor.

When Autumn moved onto the second floor she ran into another houndoom.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE!" Autumn yelled fed up with the houndooms. The houndoom used the Evolution Pokémon's outburst as a chance to use flamethrower on the poor eevee.

Autumn cringed at the pain as the smell of burning fur clouded the room. She tried to use tackle but the houndoom easily dodged the weakened eevee's attack. It smirked and used crunch. Pain exploded in Autumn's body as she tried to fight back but she flinched. The houndoom used that as an excuse to use crunch once again.

Familiar black dots clouded Autumn's vision alerting her to the fact she was fainting . . . again. This was really pathetic, she thought as her conscious faded away.

-Line Break-

This time is was the pain in her stomach that woke Autumn up. Autumn jumped up determined to reach the twelfth floor this time. She was about to make her way through the doors to the Ice Fortress when a loud growl echoed through the air.

Autumn immediately jumped into a fighting position expecting to see a houndoom hiding behind a snow pile. Realization slowly dawned on her causing her face to turn bright red. She rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for.

The Evolution Pokémon pulled out her big apple then made herself comfortable near one of the numerous snow piles. Autumn started munching on her apple while she thought of strategies to avoid houndooms. A crunch in the distance alerted the eevee to a possible threat. She gently placed her half-eaten apple down and moved behind the nearest pile of snow.

Just as Autumn expected a Pokémon was approaching the Ice Fortress. Unexpectedly, the Pokémon was the absol carrying a bag of something Autumn assumed was money. Autumn hastily decided that if she followed the absol he would 1) lead her to Charlie's stolen coin and 2) keep away houndooms.

As the absol walked into the Ice Fortress Autumn waited two minutes to follow. One minute for the absol to defeat the glalie and another for him to reach the staircase.

After the two minutes passed Autumn opened the large doors to the Ice Fortress and found the first floor completely empty. Smirking she darted to the staircase.

As Autumn landed on the second floor she swiftly noticed that the absol was nowhere around. the Evolution Pokemon headed to the west and ended up in the next room without a problem. Also, Atumn had ended up in the same room as the staircase.

Autumn made her way to the third floor warily when she arrived she saw a scene that made a grin come into sight on her face. A distinctive gray tail was taking the north exit from the room she was in. Autumn silently followed the absol until they reached the fourth floor.

This system worked all the way up to the eighth floor. The Disaster Pokémon unknowingly led and protected Autumn as she carefully followed him.

On the eighth floor a little thing made the delicate system Autumn created break. Autumn's stomach growled. She had never gotten to finish her big apple and she couldn't even remember the last time she ate a real meal.

While the absol didn't hear it a very not happy houndoom did. The houndoom ran towards Autumn. It was then that Autumn devised a strategy she had made while eating her apple. She turned tail and ran away.

The houndoom chased her through so many rooms that she lost track. Its longer legs making it far too easy for the Dark Pokémon to catch up with the small eevee.

A glimpse of gray in the eternal sea of blue floors and walls gave Autumn a burst of energy. As she ran into the room where she spotted the glimpse of gray her eyes zoomed onto the source of the gray. The staircase.

The houndoom seemed to sense its prey was about to escape and used flamethrower on Autumn. Said Pokémon quickly jumped to the side while said Pokémon's yelp sounded in the room. The flamethrower singed the end of the eevee's tail.

The houndoom moved to attack Autumn again, but before it could pounce Autumn reached the staircase and moved on to the ninth floor.

Autumn quickly looked around the room she had landed in scanning for threats. When she didn't detect any she allowed herself to collapse from exhaustion. She was tired, her tail hurt and she didn't know where the absol was.

Autumn got up deciding not to complain about it. She would wait until later. Autumn started slowly walking toward the exit of the room. Autumn was carefully watching for danger as she walked around trying to find the stairs. That was the only reason Autumn noticed a flash of white fur in the distance. Autumn ran closer and saw . . . a Pokémon that was definitely not an absol.

It was a seel. It didn't look to hard to beat and Autumn was tired of running away all the time anyway. Autumn readied herself for a battle and this time she wasn't going to lose.

The seel made the first move sending an aqua jet toward the eevee. The aqua jet ended up hitting Autumn dead on soaking her to the bones, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. Not this time. Autumn easliy shook the water off and then used charm.

The charm hit the seel causing him to blink and use aqua jet . . . again. This caused the Evolution Pokémon to once again become soaking wet but the attack didn't hurt nearly as much as before. Autumn's eyes narrowed and she leapt tackling the seel. The seel counterattacked with a brine. Autumn jumped backwards avoiding the brine with a smirk firmly paced on her face.

Autumn used the chance to use endure to prevent herself from being knocked out. the seel glared and used brine again this time scoring a critical hit against the eevee. Autumn tensed as she felt the endure keeping her from the dangers of being unconscious. The Evolution Pokémon pounced on her foe tackling him into the ground. Autumn backed away looking at the knocked out seel.

Autumn quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out one of her two ouran berries. Autumn popped the berry in her mouth and waited for the it to begin healing her injuries. The effect was nearly instant as she stopped feeling weak and dizzy.

Autumn began wandering through the rooms finding the staircase relatively fast. Relief flooded through her as she climbed to the tenth floor. The Evolution Pokémon was also not embarrassed to say she gave a shout of joy when she saw she had landed in the same room as the staircase.

As Autumn arrived on the eleventh floor she saw something glimmer in a corner of the room. Curiosity got the best of the youthful eevee as she went to inspect the mystery object. Autumn noticed with a spark of interest that it was an orb. The eevee picked it up and held it close to her chocolate-colored eyes. Autumn distantly noticed it was an evasion orb as she placed it in her bag.

Autumn only had this floor left until she reached the absol's treasure room. Hopefully, she would be able to find Charlie's coin quickly and get out with no one the wiser, or at least find the coin before the absol knocks her out. Either works.

Autumn was carefully thinking about a fast way to find Charlie's coin (she barely remembered what it looked like) when she wandered into the next room. Suddenly dozens of monsters appeared around her. Skuntanks, seels, houndooms and many more kinds that in her state of fear Autumn couldn't remember the name of. "Monster house," the eevee whimpered. She didn't see a way out of this mess.

Why did this have to happen when she was so close!

-Line Break-

**AN: Hola! Did my chapter live up to your expectations?**

**I know that there was very little eevee and absol interaction but the next chapter will be filled with it! I think. It should be. Maybe.**

**So just please review. Tell me if you like the chapter, what I should work on, yell at me for not putting enough eevee and absol interaction. You can even tell me if you knew whatsoever was a word or comment on the shape of countries like Austria or Brazil.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	3. The Past is Best Forgotten

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story. So, thank you!**

**I'm going to apologize now. There was a part in this story that was supposed to be depressing and I'm pretty sure that it's only mildly upsetting.**

**Disclaimer: Well, according to this journal *holds up blue notebook* I actually do own *double checks* WAIT! I still don't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 3: The Past is Best Forgotten**

Autumn's eyes searched the room desperately trying to find an exit. But luck wasn't on her side because all she saw was more Pokémon. It was just like her to wander into a monster house on the floor right before final floor!

Autumn quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out the evasion orb. Evasions orbs help increase a Pokémon's ability to dodge hits, and from the massive amount of Pokémon about to attack her anything that can help her run away was a wonderful thing. Autumn used the evasion orb then prepared to run away the moment one of the Pokémon moved even a centimeter closer.

Autumn was so distracted (the evasion orb also likely helped in this) that she didn't hear a familiar haunting melody fill the air.

When Autumn cracked her eyes open she was shocked to see that all the Pokémon left except a lone absol. The absol glared at her as if trying to make up for his failed attack on her by making her faint from pure fright.

The absol noticed that and slowly started approaching the defenseless eevee. Autumn looked around the room before she spotted a glimpse of gray. Before the absol could even react Autumn was making a mad dash for the staircase.

Just as Autumn heard the beginning notes of perish song she landed on the staircase. The Evolution Pokémon quickly made her way to the final floor and gasped in relief and amazement at what she found.

The room was large and unlike the smoothness of the walls in every other part of the Ice Fortress the walls were jagged and rocky. And luckily the final floor was where the absol stored his treasure just like Autumn had suspected. But apparently the absol was a much better thief than Autumn expected.

The most amazing part was that the cavern was filled with more types of treasure than Autumn knew existed. A whole section of the cave was filled with a gigantic pile of poke coins, and close to that a pile of orbs much like the evasion orb she used. Berries, ribbons, gems, special items and many more things that the eevee didn't even know the name of. After the initial amazement wore off Autumn was left with a slight dilemma. Where was Charlie's coin?

While Autumn was still trying to decide where to start looking the absol finally made his way to the top floor.

"Ummm, hi?" Autumn said anxious.

"Hello," the absol stated. Autumn flinched at the ice and disdain she could hear coating that one word.

Autumn realized she only had two choices. Choice one was to lie. Choice two was to confront the absol. Neither sounded like very good potions.

"I came to get Charlie's coin back!" Autumn yelled. She had chosen confrontation.

"Who?" the absol asked confusion causing his eyes to narrow.

"The acorn-looking Pokémon? The Pokémon who you stole the coin from?" Autumn said exasperated.

"Yes, I remember. But clearly you don't remember . . .Charlie and I didn't exactly introduce ourselves," the absol said.

"Well, you should . . . next time," Autumn finished weakly.

The absol seemed bored with their conversation and sighed before turning to the eevee. "Do you still want the coin?" the Disaster Pokémon asked.

"Yeah," Autumn asked confused as the absol began rooting through a pile of old artifacts. Was it really going to be that easy?

The absol grabbed an aged gold coin (Charlie's coin Autumn noticed) and threw it towards her. Autumn easily caught it and placed it in her bag. _Well time to go, _she thought making her way to the exit.

Right when Autumn was about to leave the absol's next sentence stole her attention. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course. It's Autumn," the eevee stated. Autumn moved to leave again, but it didn't feel polite leaving without asking for the absol's name.

"What is your name?" Autumn asked awkwardly.

"Don't have one," the absol said acting as if it was common to go without having a name.

"So do you just go by absol then?" Autumn asked baffled.

"I don't go by anything. Like I said I don't have a name. I was never given one," the absol said and turned to wander deep into the cavern. Clearly the conversation was over.

"Wait! Do you want one?" Autumn asked. It was an impulsive question but it had felt right for her to ask.

The silent pause that filled the air seemed deafening to Autumn as the absol thought over her question.

"No." He decided finally.

As Autumn left she couldn't shake the feeling that she was making a mistake. It was just that one word broke her heart just a little bit more.

* * *

Autumn got out of the Ice Fortress with relative ease. It was common knowledge that getting to the final floor of a mystery dungeon was much much harder that getting out of said mystery dungeon. Autumn soon found the forest path that led to the town she had visited a couple days ago.

As Autumn made her way down the path she marveled at how the area changed as she walked further and further from the Ice Fortress. The once snow-covered land where the trees were all bleached white turned into such a lush area with green on either side of her as Autumn walked on.

As Autumn was almost halfway to the town she was getting more and more unnerved by the lack of Pokémon in the area. There was no sign of Pokémon activity which was extraordinarily strange because she walked up this path only a few days ago and Pokémon had filled the area.

Autumn quickly realized something was seriously wrong and started running down the path, but she realized too late. A charge beam hit her dead on pushing her into the dirt.

Autumn struggled to stand up and turned to look at the mystery Pokémon who attacked her. As she saw her attacker fear filled her heart.

An electrode stood in front of her crackling with electricity. The appearance of it released the floodgates to past memories. Logic told her that this wasn't the Pokémon she had met it the past. the Pokémon from the past was a Shiny Pokémon while this one was normal. Red and white while the one from the past was blue and white. Logic also told her that she could defeat this electrode if she tried. But no amount of logic could win in the face of fear. A fear that stemmed from a traumatic incident from the young eevee's youth.

Autumn tried to use tackle but she was paralyzed from fear. All of the experience she had gained meant nothing against the lookalike of the electrode from her past. The lookalike started charging preparing its signature move explosion. Logic once again screamed at her to run. It told her that she could make it if she started running now, but the fear locked her to the spot.

Autumn watched as the lookalike prepared to explode just like the electrode from so long ago did.

Right before the explosion was about to rip through the air and scorch the land and Autumn a night slash cut through it knocking the lookalike out.

A familiar absol stood above the knocked out lookalike with a look akin to panic in his eyes. The absol ran to her and shook her. Hard. He was trying to break her from her daze but he wasn't successful. Autumn's mind was still stuck in the past reliving an event similar to what had just happened.

Deep in a place within her mind Autumn thought she heard a voice calling her name but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She had become a familiar little eevee who had thought it would be fun to go on an adventure through a forest near home. This little eevee didn't know she would be robbed. Didn't know the pain of being knocked out by an explosion that burned through her bones. Autumn's mind started getting fuzzy as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The shocked absol watched as Autumn fainted right in front of him. He looked back at the unconscious Pokémon behind him. Sure, electrodes can be scary since they explode, but if Autumn had fought even she could have won against the weak one he had just knocked out. He sensed a deeper story but he couldn't exactly get it from her while she was unconscious.

The Disaster Pokémon lifted the unconscious eevee onto his back and started to make his way back to the Ice Fortress.

* * *

All the Pokémon who lived in the Ice Fortress were, to say the least, shocked as they saw the most terrifying inhabitant of the Ice Fortress carrying an unconscious eevee carefully on his back. They had all collectively come up with a theory that the absol was heartless but seeing him show so much care toward the eevee made them all make a collective decision. It was decided that the eevee would be avoided if she ever returned to the Ice Fortress. In the end not even the crazy glalie was brave enough to risk angering the absol.

* * *

Autumn slowly opened her eyes wondering how she had gotten to the top of the Ice Fortress again. When a memory both fresh and strong hit her upside the head. An explosion was about to happen then a night slash had stopped it. Sobs broke through her throat as she remembered a time when a night slash hadn't been there to stop the explosion.

"Please stop crying," a voice said breaking through the sobs. The voice sounded like it was trying to be indifferent to the situation, but concern was still there like a burst of sunshine in rainclouds.

Autumn began sobbing harder and the more she tried to stop the more tears she seemed to shed.

"Stop! I don't know how to handle crying girls," the voice said. This time Autumn recognized the voice as the absol's voice without the apathetic tone he usually had.

"I'm sure whatever it is will be fine! Please stop crying!" he said sounding a bit panicked.

Autumn didn't know how long she sat there crying as the clueless absol tried his best to comfort her. After Autumn exhausted her tear supply she just sat there thinking.

"Are you sure you don't want a name?" Autumn asked her voice hoarse from crying. The absol jerked upright from the surprise of the sudden question.

"Why not? Go ahead," the absol sighed. He didn't want to make her cry again.

"Hmm. . .What about Harry?" Autumn asked.

"No."

"John?"

"No."

"Cloud?"

"Definitely not."

"Ice."

"If you say Fortress next I am kicking you out."

"Jane?"

"Please tell me you are joking."

"Gray?"

The absol didn't refuse right away as he considered it. He liked it better than the others, and who knew what the eevee would come up with next.

"Why pick that one?" the absol asked in confusion.

"Well the color gray is kind of depressing like you." Autumn replied like it was obvious.

"Thanks," the absol said sounding _extremely_ annoyed.

"I wasn't done talking. The color gray also represents safety."Autumn said closing her eyes and drifting into a calm sleep.

"Gray." the absol said testing the name out. he decided that it was decent enough as he fell asleep.

* * *

Autumn woke up her head clearer than it had been in a long time thanks to a decent night of sleep. It's not like being knocked out and fainting were healthy ways to get some sleep.

She began to sit up before a sharp pain in her stomach distracted her.

"Hungry?" a voice asked.

Autumn looked up and saw Gray going through a pile of apples. "Yeah," Autumn said smiling weakly.

"Here," Gray mumbled before shoving some apples toward her. Autumn bit into one of the apple and was pleasantly surprised at the interesting taste.

Autumn looked at Gray confusion present on her face. A small smile twitched onto his face as her looked at her. "They're called perfect apples. They are extremely rare and only found in the deepest parts of the Apple Woods."

Autumn nodded as she continued eating them. After she was finished she looked at him with an inquisitive expression. "Is that where you got them?"

"No, I never have enough time to go there myself. I stole them from a guild a little ways away." Gray said with a slight laugh present in his voice. Autumn froze at those had just eaten stolen food. _Well it's not like you can change it now_, she thought.

"Thank you for the food!" Autumn exclaimed watching as her words caused a light to form in the absol's eyes. _Happiness_, she noted.

"Do you want to talk about the ... uh . . . you know?" Gray trailed off.

"The waterworks." Autumn said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it? It could make you feel better." Gray said.

Autumn began staring at a pile of poke coins before she started talking again. "Do you want to tell me why you didn't have a name?"

"How about a story for a story?" Gray said making himself comfortable.

"Okay," Autumn said. It's not like she would see him after this. She still had to return Charlie's coin.

"When I was little I was extremely . . . arrogant. I was convinced that I would be fine after I wandered into a forest near my home. I was attacked and robbed by a shiny electrode. It was just my luck that an exploration team chose that moment to try to defeat the Pokémon. It was apparently very well-known or something. "

Autumn froze as if being drawn back into that memory before shaking her head and continuing the story.

"I was taken hostage until the exploration team couldn't track it anymore then it used explosion. And that was that." Autumn finished quickly. The worst part had actually been that she was too young to know what was going on.

"Afterwards I found this blue scarf and I took it as a sign that things were going to change!" Autumn said her normal amount of energy flooding through her. She began twirling her scarf with her paw as if to remind herself of it presence.

"Your turn," Autumn said.

"When I was born a huge earthquake happened. Many Pokémon in the area thought it because I was an absol I somehow caused it. Before my parents could even named me they were forced to leave me on a mountain for my own protection. Traveling Pokémon would stop and talk with me, talking to those Pokémon was how I learned why I was on that mountain. I guess you could say I made a life there. Eventually, I wanted to leave so I gathered all the information about life off the mountain that I could. When I got off the mountain I needed money so I started stealing and the rest is history." Gray finished, gesturing around the room.

Autumn jumped up and tackled Gray with a hug.

"See don't you feel better!" Autumn said.

"Don't act like this was your idea!" Gray yelled trying to squirm out of the small eevee's hug. Autumn's light laugh filled the air in the cavern.

* * *

A crash rang through the air immediately causing Autumn to jolt up and interrupting her and Gray's conversation. Gray reacted even faster somehow managed to stand up and run in front of Autumn in the time it took for her to stand up.

Autumn managed to tilt her head so she could see three Pokémon walking toward Gray and her. The one in the lead was larger than even Gray and had an orange coat with black stripes. An arcaine. Following the arcaine with a Pokémon that looked like a giant purple balloon with yellow eyes, drifblim, and a Pokémon Autumn recognized as a toxicroak.

"Who are you? Also, when you answer that will you tell me why you are here?" Gray demanded shifting to hide Autumn entirely from view.

"We're Team Courage and we've come to arrest you!" the arcaine roared.

"I'm Coal!" the arcaine continued.

"I'm Jack. . ." the toxicroak mumbled

"And I'm called Lavender," the drifblim said.

"Great, an exploration team," Gray whispered to Autumn.

"Why did they announce all of that? They had the element of surprise," Autumn whispered back. Through the exploration team had kind of lost the element of surprise when they knocked over one of Gray's piles of treasure.

"They are most likely a new team that has one too many wins. This is what happens when pride clouds your mind. Or, they could just be flashy I suppose," Gray whispered.

"We can still hear you! Who are you even talking to?" Coal yelled.

"Does it even matter?" Gray asked iciness seeping into his voice.

Autumn's eyes narrowed slightly. She had forgotten that he could be so very cold.

"It does matter. It is only fair for us to know if you have someone helping you." Lavender explained.

Gray sighed at the team's foolishness causing Team Courage to bristle with anger.

"Who is hiding behind you?" asked Lavender refusing to let the topic go.

"Shouldn't you be trying to arrest me now?" Gray asked bored.

Gray started to use perish song to quickly end the battle, but he remembered that it would also affect Autumn. Autumn, however, was still straining to get a better look at what was going on.

Coal noticed Gray's hesitation and quickly used roar which pushed Gray into Autumn causing them both minor damage.

Gray quickly recovered and dashed forward using psycho cut on the annoying drifblim easily knocking her out.

Autumn did her best to stay out of the way but when Jack spotted her he attempted to hit her with a sucker punch.

Autumn quickly jumped to the side and used charm. She had officially joined the battle.

Gray noticed that Autumn was in a fight of her own and moved next to her so he could help. The Disaster Pokémon quickly used swords dance to power up his attack.

Coal noticed that the absol he was after had moved towards Jack and launched forward tackling Gray. Jack followed Coal's lead and used sludge bomb on the absol.

Autumn was now deeply worried and decided to increase Gray's attack by using helping hand. Gray smiled a quick thanks at the eevee before using night slash on Coal. Coal swayed slightly and looked like he was barely staying upright, but he still didn't faint.

Jack noticing that Coal's strategy of attacking Gray wasn't working so he switched gears and used sucker punch on Autumn. Autumn gasped in pain but used tackle on Coal successfully knocking him out.

Jack looked at Gray with terrified eyes then rapidly used an escape orb.

"What a cowardly bunch. I see why they call themselves Team Courage," Gray muttered.

"Are you okay?" Autumn asked turning to Gray.

"Yeah, perfect. Are you?" Gray asked.

"Yep! They only managed to hit me once, well twice if you count the roar." Autumn laughed.

Gray smiled at Autumn and leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I really appreciate you helping. It meant a lot." Gray muttered embarrassed. When he didn't get an answer he turned to look at Autumn. He almost laughed when he noticed how red her face was.

Suddenly a white pulsing light surrounded the Evolution Pokémon. The light started beating faster and faster with every heartbeat.

The absol recognized the light instantly. It meant Autumn was evolving.

* * *

**AN: Ummmm. . . I'm sorry?**

**I am a fan of latentshipping, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I'm still not sure if Autumn's really going to evolve. That is where you *points dramatically* the readers come in!**

**Thank you for reading this and please review. **


	4. The End of Chance

**AN: Okay this will most likely be the last chapter.**

**This actually was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got so long I made it a short story. Oh well.**

**To everyone who reviewed, faved and/or followed thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Sorry if you thought I did.**

**Chapter 4: The End of Chance**

Gray watched as the blinding white light faded from around Autumn revealing a new Pokémon. It was a pink creature slightly bigger than Autumn had been. Autumn's normally tick bushy tail had become thin and forked and pieces of fur now stood out on both of her cheeks. Autumn's chocolate brown eyes had turned a shade of violet. The most striking part was the glowing red gem shining in the center of Autumn's forehead.

Gray easily recognized what Autumn had become. An espeon.

Autumn looked slightly dazed as she looked around. "What . . . What happened?" Autumn wondered out loud.

"You evolved. I thought it would be obvious since you used to be the _Evolution_ Pokémon." Gray said trying to cover up his own confusion.

"I mean how did I evolve? And into what?" Autumn asked while looking around for a mirror.

After a couple minutes Gray decided to interrupt Autumn's search was an explanation. "You evolved into an espeon. A psychic type. Also known as the Sun Pokémon. You evolved from happiness. It must be day outside or else you would have become an umbreon" Gray clarified.

"Oh." Autumn muttered with a slight red tinge to her cheeks. She paused slightly and stayed silent thinking. "Yeah, it is daylight outside. not even a cloud in the sky through a light storm is approaching from the north." Autumn stated.

Autumn looked up at Gray silently asking for another explanation. Gray sighed. Why didn't Autumn look these things up when she was still an eevee?

"You knew that because you are a psychic type. Also, espeons sense air currents through their hair. It allows you to tell the weather, if you are in a battle it tells you what your opponents are going to do, and in some cases you may be able to hear thoughts." Gray said.

"Creepy," Autumn muttered. She had always wanted to be a leafeon but espeons didn't sound that bad either.

Autumn began to walk around but she wasn't used to walking with an espeon's legs. Autumn stumbled and nearly fell before Gray managed to catch her.

"Sorry," Autumn muttered as a light blush covered her face.

"It's okay." Gray said looking away.

Autumn stood up, this time keeping her balance, and began to wander around the room. Autumn quickly grew bored looking around the room and decided to go through her bag. There wasn't much just an oran berry and Charlie's coin. Charlie!

"I never returned it!" Autumn said as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, the seedot," the absol mumbled, an emotion Autumn had never heard from him before creeping into his voice.

"I'll go back to town and return it," Autumn said moving towards the exit. She paused right before the exit. Should she come back? She had just met the absol and he was a thief. Autumn wasn't clear on what their relationship was.

"Come back soon," Gray yelled moving to organize one of his piles. A relieved smile formed on Autumn's face as she skipped down the exit from the Ice Fortress.

-Line Break-

Autumn had gotten out of the Ice Fortress with no trouble. It seemed like the Pokémon who lived there were avoiding her. Autumn shrugged deciding to figure it out later.

Autumn quickly began making her way down the forest path passing dozens of Pokémon who were either relaxing or talking with friends. The presence of other Pokémon filled Autumn with relief. It lessoned the chances of being attacked.

The espeon easily made her way into the town finding no unwelcome surprises on the path to town. Autumn looked around wondering how she would find Charlie. An idea suddenly launched itself into her head. The kecleon! He had seemed to know everything that went on in the town.

Autumn ran toward the Kecleon Shop hoping that the kecleon -Perry, she remembered- knew something.

Autumn noticed when she arrived that Perry was talking to the same vulpix he had been talking to last time. Aria seemed disinterested but just like last time Perry seemed happy over something.

"So did you hear?" Perry asked.

"What now?" Aria groaned.

Perry apparently chose to ignore Aria's tone and started talking. "The absol that I told you about has a partner now."

Dread filled Autumn's stomach. She had a feeling who this "partner" was.

"Really?" Aria yawned.

"That's not the best part! The best part is that the new partner was the eevee that was here the other day!" Perry exclaimed.

_ I knew it_, Autumn though grateful she was an espeon now.

Aria just snorted at the Perry's words.

"It was proven by an exploration team called Team Courage. The eevee helped defend the absol. Can you believe it? She seemed so nice." Perry said.

"Nice? Yeah right. She was sneaking around and eavesdropping on conversations." Aria said with a spiteful tone.

Autumn bristled with anger. All she wanted to do was attack the vulpix. No one would know why she did. Aria was talking about an eevee not an espeon. Autumn took some deep breaths to calm down. After she no longer wanted to punch the vulix she approached the Kecleon Shop._ Better get it over with now_, Autumn thought.

"Excuse me," Autumn interrupted. Aria immediately turned to Autumn to give her an annoyed glance.

"Yes?" Aria growled. Autumn was grateful that the vulpix didn't recognize her. If Aria already hated Autumn the espeon she would try to battle Autumn the eevee.

"Have you seen an acorn-like Pokémon named Charlie?" Autumn asked. One rude Pokémon wasn't going to make her leave.

"No." Aria declared.

"Hmmmm, I think so. A while ago I saw a seedot heading toward the lake. Not sure if it was Charlie through," Perry stated.

"Thanks," Autumn yelled as she ran in the direction of the lake.

As Autumn ran towards the lake she was becoming more and more grateful that she had evolved. Everyone she passed was talking about the absol's new partner.

After a ten minute run the espeon made it to the lake. It was large and the color of blueberries. It was also surrounded by pebbles of every shape and size with colors ranging from light brown to dark gray.

The only Pokémon Autumn saw was a large acorn. The acorn seemed to be staring into the water.

The Sun Pokémon smiled and ran towards the acorn.

"Charlie!" Autumn yelled. The acorn turned around revealing two yellow eyes.

"Ummmm. . . Hello?" Charlie said hesitantly like he thought the espeon was talking to a different Charlie.

"I can't believe I found you already! I expected this to be harder," Autumn laughed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Charlie said his voice no louder than a whisper.

Autumn's face fell slightly before it regained its smile. "It's Autumn. I evolved into an espeon. I said I would get your coin back."

Charlie's eyes widened with realization as they landed on Autumn's blue scarf.

"Oh. Aren't you supposed to be a criminal?" Charlie asked nervously. Autumn flinched at her not-really-friend's words. One exploration team sees her with Gray and within hours she is a hardened criminal. Great.

"I'm not a criminal! I got your coin back," Autumn yelled. She reached into her bag and pulled out the coin. It glittered faintly under the fading sunlight.

"Oh. Okay." Charlie said grasping his coin.

"Yep! I got it back just like I said I would!" Autumn said. Charlie looked at her with something close to fear in his eyes. Autumn's violet eyes caught sight of the emotion and sorrow took hold of her heart.

"I'll leave," Autumn mumbled turning to run off.

"Wait! I'm sorry," Charlie cried. Guilt flooding his own heart.

Autumn turned to reply but the sound of a Pokémon walking towards them stopped her. She turned to see who it was and froze when she saw the exploration team from before walking towards the duo.

Coal was once again in the lead followed by Lavender and Jack. Autumn tensed preparing to run away before she realized she would just look guilty_. I'm not a criminal_, Autumn thought stubbornly.

"Hello. Which one of you is Charlie?" Coal asked with a slight growl present in his voice.

"...Me," Charlie said panicked.

"Yes, we heard you were attacked and robbed by the absol who was aided by an eevee. Is that correct?" Lavender asked clearly being the most charismatic one in the trio.

"Yes, but the eevee helped me." Charlie explained.

"Her help was a trick. She was tricking you. Do you have any helpful information on the eevee or the absol?" Lavender asked staring at the unfortunate seedot.

Charlie paused. He looked from the Autumn to Lavender trying to figure out what to do. Eventually he looked down at his newly returned gold coin. His features hardened and he looked back at Lavender.

"No." Charlie said.

"That's weird. I thought you would. I mean you did report that your gold coin was stolen but there it is." Lavender said looking at Charlie's old coin. Charlie struggled to look anywhere that wasn't Lavender. Finally, Charlie switched his gaze to Autumn. It was clear he was silently pleading for her help.

Lavender smirked when she saw Charlie turn to Autumn. Lavender also turned to Autumn her smirk still firmly in place.

"What's your name?" Lavender asked.

Autumn paused. She couldn't say her real name. Perry probably told them her name was Autumn. "It's . . . Jane." Autumn said.

"Do you know anything, Jane?" Lavender asked,

"No." Autumn lied.

Lavender turned to Coal and Jack and they started quietly discussing something. After a while they turned back to Autumn and Charlie.

"I think I know what's going on, Autumn." Lavender stated smirking.

Autumn tensed getting ready to bolt.

"It was too easy. You really shouldn't wear that scarf all the time." Lavender laughed glancing at the blue scarf that was always around Autumn's neck.

Autumn bolted.

A flamethrower hit her on the back knocking her down. "Don't!" Charlie yelled.

Autumn sensed Jack preparing to hit her with a sucker punch. Even though she couldn't see it she also sensed Charlie using harden and jumping between Jack and herself. Autumn turned around just in time to see Charlie collapse in front of her.

Autumn got up and used her new move pysbeam on Coal. He easily shook off her attack and prepared to use flamethrower. Autumn tensed preparing to dodge.

Suddenly, a night slash came from behind Coal knocking him out. Gray turned and glared at Jack and lavender. the two looked at each other and ran down the path back to town.

"Cowards," Gray hissed. "We need to leave they're going to get help."

"What about Charlie?" Autumn asked motioning towards the knocked out acorn.

Gray turned gave Charlie a quick glance before turning back to Autumn. "He will be fine. Let's leave."

Gray pulled Autumn through the nearby forest and did not stop until they reached a large tree.

"We should be safe here for now." Gray muttered.

"How did you know I was in trouble? Did you follow me?" Autumn half asked half yelled.

"No. Someone was asking around about an eevee that was seen with me. I got worried and decided to check up on you." Gray explained.

"Oh. Thanks," Autumn said sheepishly.

"We should probably stay here until the storm starts. Just to be safe. It will only be ten minutes." Autumn stated.

"That sounds acceptable," Gray said.

-Line Break-

Autumn was relieved when they finally got to the Ice Fortress. They had been sneaking around in the bushes while it was raining all to prevent other Pokémon from seeing them.

The absol and the espeon walked up to the main door to the Ice Fortress.

Gray seemed irritated about something as he pushed the door open. Gray stormed inside and Autumn silently followed wondering why he was so upset. Autumn looked around the huge room that made up the first floor and was pleased to see no statues at all in it.

The galie sensing the presence of Gray and Autumn appeared out of thin air and silently watched as the two made their way to the second floor. Gray and Autumn easily made their way to the final floor. The other Pokémon seemed to sense the absol's bad mood and went out of their way to stay as far away as possible.

When Gray and Autumn finally made it to the final floor Gray turned to Autumn. "Why did you leave your home?" Gray asked.

"What?" Autumn exclaimed.

"Your home. Why did you leave?" Gray asked.

"I wanted to see the world and discover what I wanted to do with my life." Autumn said wondering waht this was about.

"Do you want to chased down like a criminal?" Gray asked.

"What is this about?" Autumn yelled.

"I don't want you to have to deal with being attacked just because you know me!" Gray yelled back.

Autumn paused. She had never thought about that. Autumn didn't want to spend her life running and hiding. She wanted to explore and meet new people. Autumn thought back down to all the people who thought of Autumn the eevee as a criminal. She didn't want that.

"What do you want?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Autumn lied.

"Liar," Gray said while smiling sadly. Gray started to get ready to go to sleep.

"Wait," Autumn said. The espeon took off her blue scarf and handed it to the Disaster Pokemon.

"Thanks," Gray said and went to sleep.

Autumn smiled a small bittersweet smile and laid down to go to sleep.

-Line Break-

An air current woke Autumn up. Autumn could sense Gray moving around and Autumn sensed when Gray left.

Autumn stayed still for a couple minutes before she got up. She immediately moved to where she sensed Gray had left his letter.

_Dear Autumn,_

_As you probably already know I'm leaving. Not for good. Like I said I don't want you to be attacked and feared because you know me. So, I'm going to erase my bad name. I know it's not going to be easy but I'm turning myself in. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_From,_

_Gray_

Autumn smiled as tears fell down her face. In that moment she knew four things. Probably because of the psychic thing.

She knew that Gray was going to stay in contact with her through letters.

She knew Gray was going to be sent to help rebuild a town destroyed by an earthquake for payment of his crimes.

She knew she would make an exploration team with Charlie.

She knew she loved Gray too.

**AN: And that's the end.****This is your last chance to review so review!**

**I'm really happy I got to the end of my first story. Even if the end was really cheesy.**

**Thank you to everyone who read to the end! **

**The sequel is now up if you care. It's called Choices That Were Made.**


End file.
